Solar Flare
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: ON HIATUS. Brief, sweet and lemony, version of Breaking Dawn, goes from Edward s and Bella s POV. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**­­­­­­­­­ Solar Flare**

**Preface**

**Bella**

Edward´s cold mouth was kissing me between the legs, his tongue, ice-cold, stroked fast yet ever soft, exactly where it had to, the pleasure was overwhelming. I was panting and moaning overtly, and when I thought I couldn´t take it anymore, he was inside me, a cold flame. My breath caught in my throat as I heard his groan of blissful gratification when my warm flesh tightened around his, and I felt the pleasure rippled through my entire body, I sighed his name … gasping … I love you, I love you, I love you.

The astonishing feeling was subsiding, but he was not over, and when his lips found my nipples, pulling at them with exquisite insistence, the pleasure mounted again, in perfect synchronization with his hips thrusting against me, my hands never stopping the caresses. My back arched as I felt him shudder towards ecstasy, both breathlessly moaning our names… we relaxed at the same time, and held each other, vainly waiting for the never ending amazement we felt at moments like this fade away.

**Engaged**

**Edward**

She said "yes". Simply yes, and my world shifted again. I got to marry Bella. Unbelievable.

It was somehow liberating to be able to proclaim her as _mine. _Bella says the fact that she belongs to me is so obvious and unchangeable that a legal document could hardly make a difference. I disagree. In truth, she is the one who owns me completely. Young, frail, delicate and soft as she is, Bella has unlimited power over me.

Granted, her being turn into a vampire, just so she can spend the rest of eternity by my side, is a longer term commitment than conventional marriage, but I can't help it, it means so much to me: _Bella Cullen_, makes me burst with joy.

I have always been protective of her, it's a matter of self preservation, I can´t live without her. Also, I have always sought her happiness, for my happiness is intertwined with hers. I know what a selfish creature I really am, but to say that I love her, is a colossal understatement.

That she decided to marry me through the most unorthodox agreement ever heard of, is something that makes me anxious. My self doubts are not generated by lack of trust in her complete love and devotion to me. I know how much she loves me, trusts and wants me. My insecurities spring out of fear of hurting her.

Bella had insisted on having sex while human – also, her change was now going to be performed by me instead of Carlisle- and finally agreed to marry me under the condition that we at least _try _to. Among the million things I want to give her, she has chosen sex. And of course I want that too, but seeing that I have no idea whatsoever as to what to expect, I know not my ability to control myself in that arena.

Since my return –my leaving is not a subject I wish to discuss- I discovered my thirst for her had changed, not in the sense that her blood appeals less to me now –it continues to be the most overpowering scent in my life- but that my body instinctively recoils at the thought of harming her. Having gone for an entire day believing she was dead – I tremble to even think of that word related to Bella- was a brutal cure for my darker instinct towards her, but there´s still the fact that because of my inhuman strength, I could too easily kill or seriously injure her, it´d only take a second of distraction. It freezes me with terror.

I talked to Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper about what to expect, I mean, I have even - one too many a time- _heard_ them in such situations, even if I try to block them out, or simply leave the house, but nothing I pick in those uncomfortable occasions has prepared me for what I feel when I´m with Bella, and I know that´s just the preamble. But they were very honest with me and it helped, a little.

I desire her more than I consider sane, if it was hard refusing to give in to her blood, resisting her body is close to impossible, and her beauty, desirability and evident desire for me, do nothing to help my control.

This past month has been a delicious torture. We´ve been _practicing_ as she puts it, I´ve allow my hands to feel her breasts over her shirt and she responds arching her back eagerly after my fingers, I stroke her marveling at the reaction of her nipples to my touch. And the scent of her arousal … ahhh… staggering … every time, our passion becomes irresistible, it makes me ache for her touch, and it´s only through considerable willpower that I pull off just so I don´t rip her clothes and take her completely. Bella drives me positively crazy with this maddening desire and she ´s oblivions, she actually believes I don´t want her _that_ much. Even now that I have caved in and promised to try, she gathers my agreeability is based on my tendency to please her – which is partly true- and that it has no relation to my own needs – which is utterly absurd.

Our engagement has been one excruciating period of anticipation. For I can´t wait for her to be my wife, and even if it terrifies me, I have to confess that I can´t wait to try to make love with Bella either.

**I intent this story to be short but thorough. I hope you enjoy my take on Bella´s and Edward´s honeymoon… I´m not too sure if I´ll take this beyond than Isle Esme … I´ll see …**

**Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Isle Esme, Deep Waters

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, **

**I´m just dreaming of it and putting it on paper too ;)**

********************************************************

**Solar Flare**

**Isle Esme**

**Deep Waters**

**Edward**

The night was warm, the moon was big and bright in the sky and the stars twinkled, it was the perfect scenery for us to completely see each other for the first time. But I was panicked, for though I knew plenty about sex from my endless book and mind reading, as well as my studies, I knew absolutely nothing of it from personal experience, nothing of relevance that is. I found that not only was I concerned about my hurting Bella -which was in itself paralyzing- but also about pleasing her. She had wanted this for so long, would I disappoint her? That is if I didn´t hurt her or k… No! I wasn´t letting my thoughts go that way, not tonight.

More than hear her, I felt Bella´s approach, the soft thud of her feet hitting the sand, her frantic heartbeat, the overpowering scent of her blood, and the still subtle aroma of her desire. I didn´t dare turn. She was nervous as it was, having me gawking at her would do nothing to relax her, from my peripheral vision I saw her and she was exceptionally beautiful. She walked to me slowly, measuring every step, until she reached me, placing her hand and on top of mine.

"Beautiful" she said looking up to the moon too. It had nothing on Bella.

"It´s all right" I turn to face her as slowly as my anticipation allowed me to, lacing our fingers. She was nothing short of perfection and her eyes were full of trust and expectancy. "But I wouldn´t use the world _beautiful_. Not with you standing here in comparison."

She put her hand on my chest and it felt like fire, her touch melted me, making me shiver with desire and I realized I could not control my breathing. This brought me back to reality, to some extent at least.

"I promised we would try, if …. If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once" I whispered desperate for her to grasp the importance of this, for I knew she really thought I could never ever hurt her, and I wouldn´t as long as I could be in control of my every movement and thought around her.

She nodded looking straight into my eyes and I knew she understood. She stepped closer and rested her face on my chest.

"Don´t be afraid. We belong together" She said lowly.

"Forever" I said, because I knew she was right, there was no bigger truth than that. We belonged together, and I really didn´t want to wait for this any longer.

I had thought water would help us get use to our nudity; the warmth could help her be near me without getting cold at the time that it provided a sort of a visual barrier between us to give us time to prepare for our discoveries, but it spared me nothing of her beauty and warmth.

I took us deeper into the ocean, wanting to kiss her and stare at her at the same time. I kissed her avidly for I was starved, I could not contain my need for her anymore as she responded with the same passion. Hands running hungrily down our backs, legs and waist; griping, pulling, reducing to almost nothing the distance between us. She was so warm, soft and smooth, and the scent of her arousal, even diminished by water, was the sweetest of tortures. Soon it was impossible for me to hide my desire, my body betraying my usually perfect façade of control. When she noticed she held me tighter, firmly pressing her smooth tummy to my erection. It made me blaze, delicious and addicting. We moaned loudly into our mouths and I had to put some distance between us, lest I ravish her right there. So I run us to the house, directly to the bathroom to wash away the salt and sand from her delicate skin.

Being with Bella like this was surreal and beautiful. She stood there, letting me wash her hair, watching my every move in a daze, as I settled to worship her body as I had always wanted to.

Slowly I lathered her shoulders, arms and hands, before continuing down her long and perfect legs and her adorable small feet. I was completely mesmerized by every part of her body; she was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. She was a nymph, a goddess. I started up, bypassing her femininity, for I wanted to explore it later, patiently. I stopped at her belly bottom blowing a little air inside it as I drew circles on her tummy. She whimpered, her breathing was erratic and her heartbeat was fast as if we were kissing. Slowly my hands traveled up, my eyes following closely.

For the first time I allowed myself to really look at her breasts, they were exquisite, perfectly proportioned, round, soft yet so firm, and her nipples reacted wonderfully at my smallest touch, hardening and contracting as she dropped her head back and moaned.

"Uhng… Oh, Edward!" I was almost undone, hearing her say my name with such longing and evident pleasure, and I searched for her lips.

"Bella, you´re… so beautiful love… God… I have no words… you can´t know… how humbling… seeing you like this is … I love you beyond comprehension." I whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too, Edward… so much… mmm …"

As we kissed I rinsed the suds off of her reverently and wrapped her up in a towel to carry her to the bed, where she laid on her back supporting her weight on her elbows, all flushed, bright eyed and parted lips. She was magnificent, and her arousal casted a heavy cloud of desire around us.

"Edward, come here." She whispered as she patted the bed next to her. "Let me see you …"

I couldn´t do anything but comply. I laid next to her looking intently at her as she began to explore me with her eyes, hands and mouth. I was utterly besieged by the assault of sensations. Bella was not being careful, she was eager but in no way rushing.

**Bella**

My mind was reeling. My hands impatiently run everywhere they reached; I wanted to touch all of him at once, because feeling Edward caressing my body so unafraid, so thoroughly, was a potent aphrodisiac. Then I felt him, hard on my belly and a current of electricity flashed through me, finally focusing on my center, and I could not bear any space between us. He swiftly took us inside, to the shower and started washing away the clingy sea water.

I was hypnotized by his hands as they danced on my skin, learning it, making me yearn for more. I was dizzy with excitement, hardly remembering to breathe, and when his palms found my breasts, I felt myself go limp from the pleasure, then he was fiercely kissing me, telling me how much he loved me, and how beautiful he found me, lingering on my lips as his hands lusciously crushed me against his body. Before I regained my ability to speak he was taking me towards the bed, and laid me there stepping back a little bit, I ached from the distance and asked him to come to me to allow me to see him.

I studied every inch of him, first I saw, then caressed and finally kissed him. Edward, was perfect, all of his skin tasted deliciously sweet, intoxicating, exactly like his scent. I couldn´t describe it correctly, especially because it was slightly different in each place. I started with his lips, reddish pink as an open strawberry and so smooth, mmm… pure honey. He trembled gracefully every time I moved to another portion of his skin, and his breathing was haggard. His neck and throat had something floral and spicy on them, and his shoulders, chest and perfect abs had a hint of sun on them, something clean and warm, regardless of their actual temperature. His legs were covered by the softest bronze hair, long, strong and absolutely beautiful, even his feet were perfect. I wanted to devour him.

I placed myself between his legs, and peeked at him through my lashes; his lips were wet and slightly parted and he was gazing at me intently, eyes heavy with unconcealed lust and undeniable love. That look, startled a million butterflies that begun to flutter on my stomach, chest and throat, and provided me with a surge of disconcerting boldness and confidence. Without taking my eyes of his, I move forward and ran my tongue along his entire length. Honey, flowers, spices and sun.

**Edward**

I was at her mercy. Watching her discover my body, so poised and candid, was spellbinding. My eyes followed her progress without blinking once. This experience was excruciatingly pleasurable, I wanted her to hurry and to linger on every spot; I wanted to take her and still prayed that she never stopped; I needed to kiss her lips but I´d died if they had left my skin for a second. I was torn, for I wanted it all, everything she had for me, everything I had for her. I was so delightfully distracted that I was absolutely taken by surprise when Bella, looking into my eyes –her own ablaze with desire- stroke the length of my penis with her tongue. Unadulterated pleasure. Overtaken, I closed my eyes and dropped my head back. It felt as a slow motion moment that ended entirely too soon, it took everything I had to still my hips.

"Ahh… uhng … Bellaaa… stop love, please …" I begged her even if I wanted nothing better than for her to do it over and over again, but I considered that I had to slow things a little if I wanted to retain any form of control.

"I… I´m sorry, Edward … I don´t kn…." She started to say, blushing heatedly, all purposefulness gone from her face to be replaced by embarrassment.

"No, no love, please don´t apologize. That was … amazing … it just was too much, too good… I just need a minute." I smiled at her, stroking her cheek and bringing her to me, hugging her and kissing her shoulders.

"I don´t know what got into me, I need you so much. Nothing seems enough…" she sighed still blushing.

"I know what you mean, love… I need you too, I feel like I´m going insane with need for you…"

Bella´s lips silenced mine and I felt enormously grateful. I placed her on her back while we kissed, caressing her arms and waist, her tender hands traced my torso and abdomen further igniting my passion. Slowly, I cupped one her breasts with my hand and descended my mouth to the other, planting little kisses on my way there, my fingers gently twisting a nipple as my lips capture the other one, my tongue flicking it lightly. Her moans vibrated through my entire body and combined with the sumptuous taste of her skin, invited me to go farther.

Without relinquishing her nipples, my free hand traveled down, feeling her belly quiver as I touched it. When I found the soft mound of hair and let my fingers explore her lips, her hips rose spontaneously, with a sharp intake of air. I lifted my head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she was breathing rapidly through her mouth, her tongue darted out briefly to moisten her lips. I begun tracing slow circles on her clitoris and immediately her perfume came stronger.

"Oh, oh… aahhh Edward! … mmm… that´s… uhng …" she said as her hips started to swirl rhythmically, demanding a faster pace from my fingers.

"I love you, Bella… You´re so beautiful …" I told her because it was the simplest truth.

"Mmm Edward, I need you… mmm now… please …" she urged me.

"But I want you to come, love … your pleasure is breathtakingly alluring…"

"Please …" She breathed.

But I wasn´t ready yet … emotionally, that is, because otherwise…

Besides I was not about to interrupt her pleasure for even a second, so I gently pushed a finger within her, maintaining the pressure on her clit with the palm of my hand. She was feverishly hot inside and I hardened painfully.

"Oh God! Ungh! Oh! Oh! Edward! Edward!" she chanted my name as I felt her spasm around my finger and a crimson blush covered her face and breasts.

She relaxed and opened her eyes, shivering slightly as I withdrew from her. Her eyes were glazed and full of wonder as she looked at me and smiled. Suddenly her brow furrowed a little.

"You cheated!" she accused. "I wanted us to feel _that _at the same time."

"I´m sorry love, I couldn´t bring myself to change anything, you were impossibly tempting. But we can try to remedy that, can´t we?"

"Really? You want to?" she smiled eagerly.

"You have no idea. It´s just… well maybe you should lead." I said tentatively and she seemed uncertain.

"Um... Edward really, I wouldn´t know were to begin."

"Bella, love. Think about it, if you are on top … you´d be controlling speed and depth. You could stop anytime – not that I wouldn´t stop if you asked me to, but… - Also, I´m afraid some pain is inevitable and maybe some blood …" My eyes pleaded with her to make me shut up because I was lost for words. I couldn´t believe I hadn´t thought of discussing this prior to this moment. She went from looking bewildered to thoughtful to troubled.

"Yeah, I guess you´re right. Is that going to be too much for you? The blood? I mean if there´s any. How can I help?"

"No Bella, I don´t think so, nothing too hard. I think I´ll be concentrating on other needs… But I _am_ concerned about my strength…"

"Ok, I´ll lead if you lead me … does that make any sense?" She asked.

I chuckled "Yes, love, it actually makes perfect sense. We´ll do this together." I promised. "Are you ready? I whispered.

"Been for a long time."

Unexpectedly I felt a strong conviction that we could do this, it had gone naturally enough so far.

I kissed her slowly but passionately, giving my hands free reign to roam her silk like skin and enjoying the burning touch of her hands on my chest. Gradually we needed more, and I shifted us till I was on my back and Bella was almost on top of me. She needed no more encouragement than that, rapidly she straddled me and rubbed her hot, wet sex on my erection and we both moaned. This pleasure spread from its source to the rest of my body in rapid waves and brought a desperate longing for more contact, but I felt myself nearing the edge and that wouldn´t do, not yet. So I grabbed her hips to halt her movement.

"Bella, you don't want this to end before it starts, do you? Go easy on me love." I teased her, a little out of breath.

"Ok" She nodded and giggled against my neck, obviously delighted at this. I loved the sound almost as much as I loved her moaning my name.

Softly, I lifted her hips and positioned her sex on top of mine, then paused looking into her eyes. Little by little, she descended, never releasing my gaze. Her tight hot flesh sheathed my cold one in small steps. Advance, stop, advance, stop. I don´t need to breathe, but I wouldn´t have been able to even if I did. I was trembling with the need thrust, it was such an intense moment. Then I felt her barrier and she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Bella?" I worried it had hurt too much. But she just rose her hand in signal of patience and took a deep breath. "Talk to me love… if it´s to painful we can stop…"

She shook her head no. "Just give me a second…" she breathed at the time she advanced a little bit more and smiling triumphantly pushed the whole way down.

I smelled her blood, but it could not distract me from the feeling of her flesh around mine. It felt wonderful, too much yet still not enough. She began moving her hips unhurriedly, back and forth and I lightly pressed my thumb to her clitoris, rubbing it at her rhythm. Gradually as her breathing and heartbeat accelerated she picked up her pace and I wanted to hold her closer, I felt my release approaching and I wanted to go faster, thrust harder, so I moved us setting her on her back. I pushed faster into her I was almost blinded by pleasure, her enjoyment made evident by her moans.

"Aahhh… Edward! Faster honey … mmm yes... Oh God, Edward! ... don´t stop… Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"I won´t stop… Bella, this feels so… Uhng! You´re so warm, so soft … I love you so much ahh … Uhng"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…." She called me softly, breathlessly arching her back and I felt her contracting around me, hastening immediately my own orgasm and I had to channel some energy, and my instinct told me to bite, as my pleasure reached its peak I unthinkingly sank my teeth on the pillows on which Bella´s head was resting.

In that moment, I knew that I could never spend a day without making love with my wife.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This was mild .... but hey! they are getting started aren´t they? ... please review ... it keeps me writing ... **


	3. Chapter 3, Isle Esme, Regrets

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight,**

**Edward owns my mind and heart.**

**********************************************  
**

**Solar Flare**

**Isle Esme**

**Regrets**

**Bella**

Ok, I had always said Edward was an angel, but I had been ridiculously mistaken, he was a god and unquestionably, there was nothing he could not do.

I had heard that first times were not exactly pleasant, that it took some practice to get it right -I wouldn´t have minded practicing indefinitely with him- and given all the extra limitations we faced: his thirst, his strength, his hardness, the speed of his movements and his fear of all of that, or to be fair, my blood, my frailty, my mortality… Well, not that I had thought it´d hurt too much, but I certainly didn´t expect for it to be so indescribable pleasurable, even if I knew it was going to be emotionally beautiful and overwhelming.

I felt so happy, so complete, so utterly satisfied, relaxed and tired that as Edward begun to hum my lullaby I really didn´t realized I was already falling asleep. Damn my human body that needed to rest. I couldn´t wait to do it again. Mmm… Edward.

**Edward**

Bella was miraculous, and she was my _wife_ – that thought, not even the utterance, made funny things to my silent heart, made it swell with unprecedented pride and crushing love. I was beyond happy. We had made love and she was still here, in my arms, safe… human.

At the beginning I had been agonized for the pain I´d inevitably bring by taking her virginity, but Bella got through that so alluringly fast and let herself enjoy our moment so boldly, so confidently that I soon forgot why I had been worried at all. It had been so much more than I had anticipated, no matter what my brothers and father had said it was infinitely better than human blood, than Bella´s blood even. It was an all consuming pleasure, enormously enhanced by hers.

"I love you." she had said after our love making, caressing my face and my hair, eyes glistening with tears of deepest emotion.

"I love you more." I´d answered and softly kissed her face, her lips.

She was understandably spent by the emotional and physical experience, so I hummed her lullaby and soon she was sleeping.

As my hazy mind started to work somehow normally again, her blood made itself more patent. I got up, and saw that my lower abdomen and upper legs were partially covered in it. My throat burned but it was nothing unmanageable. I checked her and found some blood on her inner thighs which I wiped clean with a warm wet towel. I disposed of it, showered and returned to Bella, she was sound asleep, looking adorable, covered in feathers. I laid down next to her and she sought my arms, sighing and mumbling my name. For a couple of hours I just held her, closing my eyes, pretending I could sleep beside her, basking in her scent, and the glory of what had been revealed to us.

Sometime near dawn, she wiggled a little in my arms and I turn to look at her and saw her wince slightly. I brushed her hair off her arms, back and shoulders and discovered, horrified, that her beautiful body was covered in red and purplish bruises. I didn´t even know when I had done that, but each one was a perfect impression of my fingers.

I had hurt her after all.

Had I mistaken her moans of pain for those of pleasure? Why hadn´t Bella said anything? Had I been so focused on my own gratification that I had not notice when she tried? I knew this would happen and I had deluded myself into thinking I could do this. I had wanted so much to make love with Bella, that I had taken advantage of her request to satisfy my own need. I was a selfish, disgusting monster. I dreaded facing her justified anger.

For hours I just held her, knowing I didn´t deserved it, but aware that the heat would make her uncomfortable without my cold skin against hers.

As noon approached, I sensed the change in her breathing and heartbeat, she was awake. I didn´t resist stroking her back lightly, following the pattern my hands had made, she squeezed me closer and suddenly she giggle, as if nothing in this world was wrong, as if she was not so obviously in pain.

I should have known Bella was going to try to protect me from my own mistakes, but I didn´t. she became angry, but for all the wrong reasons. She swore she had enjoyed our lovemaking, and was hurt when she thought that I hadn´t – preposterous! I just felt so guilty…- Didn´t she see what I had done to her? How could she have enjoyed it when she was being hurt like that? She claimed to have been _blissed out,_ that it had been perfect and that I was ruining it for her.

I didn´t want to make her unhappy so I snapped out of my dark mood and set to make our honeymoon enjoyable in summer vacation style, but I vowed not to make love with her until she was change. I´d rather die than hurt her again, no matter how much she said she loved it, I could not ignore such reliable proof of my hurting her, it was all over her, screaming accusingly at me, contradicting each and every one of her words.

Keeping my resolve proved to be almost unattainable. If possible, I desired Bella more than before and she did nothing to spare me, neither with words nor with actions.

First, she tried to reason with me, then to fight – that never lasted too long, thank God. - but what drove me insane was nothing she did on purpose, mostly, just by being her, she succeeded in turning me on, but sometimes we would be, for instance, taking the sun and talking, and then she´d look at me, blushed and the scent of her arousal would enveloped us. She´d take to the water, and I was left in hell. As if my own dissatisfaction was not enough, I was mortified to realize this was more than disappointing for Bella.

As the days passed and her bruises faded, Bella changed strategy and it was making our time together unbearably difficult. I was going to kill Alice, surely she saw this happening and not only did she hide it from me, she helped Bella by packing her suitcase with an endless stream of lace and silk of the most appealing shapes and sizes, that my wife took to wearing as if it was her chosen style since the dawn of time.

She looked beautiful, unbearably so. I put my best poker face.

**Bella**

We were walking down the shore, hand in hand. Every now and then Edward would pick up a seashell, examine it and discard it.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I´m looking for the perfect seashell to present to you, of course" He said as if this was the most obvious explanation.

I just turn to kiss him, crushing myself to his perfect, cold chest. He circled his arms around my waist and I lowered my hand to his backside, eliciting a hiss. Predictably, he pulled away.

"Bella, be good please." He chided, not sounding quite as stern as I´m sure he wanted to.

"Edward!" I whine, and started arguing for the umpteenth time. "This is ridiculous, it´s our honeymoon … I need you, I want to –"

"Please stop, Bella. Nothing and I mean nothing, is worth hurting you."

"You did not hurt me!" I shouted.

"Oh Bella, please, let´s not do this again…" he pleaded.

"You are _so_ concerned about hurting me, are you?" I scoffed. I was so frustrated.

"Of course I am, Bella, what´s that supposed to mean?" He asked, hurt now. But I was not relenting; I needed to snap him out of his ridiculous misconception and fear.

"Denying me is more hurtful than any bruising could ever be …" I whispered, my voice braking, because it was true, I was not just trying to manipulate him.

I didn´t want to cry, so I started to storm back to the house. He grabbed me before I had taken two steps, though.

"Bella, Bella … this is just as hard for me. I don´t ever want to deny you anything, love, my only concern is your safety, you know this…" He said, trailing kisses on my shoulder, his hands stroking my arms, up and down.

"Evidently, abstinence is harder for me than it is for you…" His lips on my skin did nothing to weaken my desire, so I squirmed away from his hands.

"Bella …" He said, slowly reaching for me again. Reluctantly, I took a step back. I could not take any more teasing, mild touches when I needed him to be passionate, to take me, to fill me …

"No, Edward, I won´t bother you anymore…" Anger flashed in his eyes, and I regretted my hasty words immediately, because I didn´t mean them - how would I ever stay away from him? Impossible - and he didn´t deserve them.

"That´s unfair, Bella." He whispered, trying to control his voice.

"I´m sorry … I just …. Urgh …" I hugged him, and felt relieved at once.

"No, love. Forgive me."

"Let´s not fight, please. I can´t stand it."

"Gladly. I love you so much, Bella… you can´t possibly comprehend the depth and ramifications of my love for you …"

"You don´t know that… and evidently, you don´t know either all that _you_ mean to _me_. Let me warn you … I won´t give up. My love is greedy, I want all of you." I giggled and he rolled his eyes. I unhurriedly walked toward the waves, shedding my minuscule swimsuit on the way…

**Edward**

I felt so unworthy of her, so inadequate. What a miserable, pathetic excuse of a husband I was, that I couldn't make love to my wife. _Unfair _I called her, but really, what she wanted from me was so natural, so expected.

Bella was stubborn and resourceful, but I would not allow myself to be provoked. I´d never hurt her again. It did not matter how much I needed to feel her burning skin under my fingers, or how much she claim she wanted me. We´d have to be patient, she´d be a vampire soon and we´d make love as often as we wanted to. I shocked myself wishing her change was sooner. Selfish monster.

**Bella**

We were enjoying the waves, splashing water to our faces, playing, having standard beach fun. I teasingly ran from him, knowing well enough he could catch me in less than a second.

"Oh really, love? You´re _running_ from me?" He chuckled and didn´t pursue me.

"Aw... Edward, come on! Catch me if you can…" I giggled at the absurdity of that dare.

"I only wanted to give you a head start." He said and a second later he swept me in his arms, bridal style.

His fantastic skin sparkling in the sunlight, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his beautiful cheekbones, his amber eyes were deep, liquid and adoring, and his sinfully tempting cherry lips were moist and parted, mere inches from mine, letting his addicting breath wash over my face, making me dizzy. I urgently needed to kiss him and so I did, we both moan loudly. I tighten my grip on his hair, desperate to retain him knowing he´d pull away any second now. He didn´t.

Without breaking our kiss, Edward laid me on the sand, and proceeded to remove my bikini top, pouring kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I could not believe it, I was so surprised that for half a second I blocked the pleasure of his lips on my nipple. His hands gently stroked my waist, my ribs.

"Don´t tease me … hold me, Edward." I breathed.

"O.K." he said half heartedly. His lips never abandoning my nipples.

"Mmm, Edward, I love your hands…"

"I love you, Bella, all of you. I´ve missed this … so much…"

"Mmm… Mhmm…"

His hands run slowly to my belly, tracing zigzags until they found my bikini line.

My eyes flew open, everything was dark and Edward hands were resting on my arms, hugging me gently, I was momentarily disoriented.

**Edward**

That night, Bella appeared in front of me, wearing the prettiest, sexiest, most tempting black laced lingerie known to mankind. It fitted her flawlessly, enhancing every soft perfect curve of her disconcertingly gorgeous body. It took me almost a second to rearrange my face into a mask of polite indifference.

She had decided on a new torture method. She was now offering –while wearing this!- to stay human –HUMAN and going to college!- Was she trying to kill me? I was actually anxious for her to leave her humanity behind – who would have thought I was ever going to wish for that? – I was so insane with desire for her. I could do nothing but try not to think of our first night on the island, her warm, tight flesh around me, her disarming sounds… God!

I would not cave!

She was so tired from my carefully designed plan of wearing her out, that I had but to hum for a short while and she was asleep. I distracted my need-riddled mind with memories of our wedding.

Around midnight, I was brought back to the present when Bella started talking in her sleep, it had been some time now since I had been allow into her mind by her dreamy mumbles and I immediately paid attention.

_"Edward … Mmm…" _her heartbeat accelerated and she pressed her body closer to mine. _"Hold me, Edward …" _She begged.

"OK, love" I whispered.

_"Mmm … Edward… your hands…" _The fragrance of her arousal wrapped around us like a heavy fog.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, but I could not escape the sound of her heartbeat, her panting and her pleasured moans, so engaging, so tantalizing… I was choking with desire, painfully so, trying with all my might to reject the staggering need, when suddenly she woke up startled, disoriented. I tightened my hold on her.

"Bella? Are you all right, sweetheart?" I whispered.

"Oh," She started sobbing.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I wiped the tears from her beautiful face, I could not understand why she was crying. I could have sworn she had been dreaming of us, her tears made no sense to me.

"It was only a dream." She said crying harder.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here. Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real." I said, rocking her in my arms.

"Not a nightmare. It was a _good _dream." She sobbed.

"Then why are you crying?" I wanted to read her mind more than ever, I couldn´t for the life of me, understand her reaction.

"Because I woke up," She moaned, tightly wrapping her arms around me and wept uncontrollably.

I had to laugh. Only Bella could have such an unexpected reply.

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real, I _wanted _it to be real." She said, crying still.

"Tell me about it, maybe that will help."I pleaded, frantic to make her feel better.

"We were on the beach. . . ." she started but stopped, looking at me, her eyes glistening from her tears.

"And?" I finally prompted.

"Oh, Edward . . ." her voice was so pained I would have cried had I been able to.

"Tell me, Bella." I begged her.

Bella kissed me, desperately, her purpose clear. I had to resort to my entire willpower to extricate myself from her. She knew better than this, _I_ knew better than this.

"No, Bella," I said, trying to be gentle but firm.

"I'm s-s-s-orry." Her sobs restarted.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I wished more than ever that I could. It was killing me to see her suffer so.

"Please, please, Edward?" My beautiful Bella, my beloved wife, who was beyond desirable, begging me to make love to her, it was too unfair.

If she needed me half as much as I needed her, she must have been in pain. I could not deny her or me anymore. I loved and desired her too much. Her tears broke through all my barriers making me surrender to our overpowering need for each other.

"Bella, Bella, Bella …" I whispered, kissing her lips and neck, skimming my nose down her skin until I found her breasts, savoring her skin. She tasted so sweet and her heart was frantic, making her scent more intoxicating.

"I love you… I need you so much… it´s painful not to have you touch me like this, Edward… Please don´t ever stop…" She panted.

"It has been hell to resist you, love, you have no idea…" I said, reaching down to gently stroked her sex, and moaned loudly at the feeling of her warm, wet flesh.

"Uhng… Mmm… Oh! Oh! … Oh my God, Edward… please…"

"Don´t plead my love… just tell me what you want..." I sighed.

"Oh Edward, I need you inside me …" she whispered.

"God, yes…" I moaned complying while praying not to hurt her again.

Bella was luxuriously warm, wet and soft. I was flanked by her legs, moving inside her slowly, trying to maintain control of my strength I grabbed the headboard. I was overwhelmed with pleasure, I must have been insane to avoid this; I was so in love with her that I felt like bursting.

"I´ve missed you … uhng …having you like this… uhng… so much, Bella… so much…" It was very improbable since we had been together like this only once before, yet so true, I had missed this so much. Now I needed to make love with her nearly more than I needed blood.

"Hold me, Edward… ahh… don´t ever let go of me… ahh... ahh…"

"Never." I vowed, unclenching one hand from the headboard and holding my beloved around her waist, tenderly crushing her to me.

As I felt her climax approached, I moved faster, deeper and felt her clamp repeatedly around me as my own release pulsed through me. Her head was thrown back as she cried my name over and over again.

"I love you, my darling." I told her. "My whole life is yours, I´m nothing without you. I completely belong to you, Bella."

"Mhmm… As I belong to you."

Without withdrawing from her I shifted us to our sides so she could be comfortable. As accustomed, I started to hum her lullaby and she drifted to sleep.

**Please review people… it makes my day and help me to write …**


	4. Chapter 4, isle Esme, Honeymooning

**Stephenie Meyer owns my world: Twilight**

*****************************************

**Solar Flare**

**Isle Esme**

**Honeymooning**

**Edward**

As Bella slept I carefully inspected her skin inch by inch, enjoying the goose bumps my touch elicited. She was absurdly beautiful and mercifully unscathed.

I meditated on that. What had been different? Because I had certainly felt as out of control with passion as the first night, if anything it had been more intense. It had helped that I had grabbed something other than her, it had also helped knowing how utterly otherworldly sensations would be. Premeditation was in order. Presently, we had to resign ourselves that spontaneity was out of the equation for us.

It did not matter; I was so gleeful and grateful that we could actually do this, without me hurting Bella, that I didn´t care about any extra refrain I had to add to my already long list of mindful precautions around her.

Memories of our lovemaking filled my mind, no longer repressed by guilt. Bella was enthralling. The way she abandoned herself to my touch spoke clearly of her trust on me. She moved as gracefully and sinuously as sliding silk, her voice became lower, sultry, urgent and commanding. Very sexy. Then it occurred to me, she had called me "honey", Bella never called me anything other than "Edward". I loved my name on her lips but that was … what had that been? I´d had to ask. And her scent… ahh… not her blood´s but that of her desire, was enough to make me lose my very analytical mind; it triggered my basest male instincts, my possessiveness and raw need for her body, her heart, her mind, and yes … her soul too. The fact that she had willingly given them to me, only reinforced this greedy felling. Bella was _mine,_ to love, to please, to protect, to care for… I´d love her eternally. I desired her desperately. I wanted to give her anything and everything she asked of me, anytime, all the time. Who was I trying to fool? _I_ was _hers_. I supposed it could work both ways.

For twelve long hours I laid placidly on the bed, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed across mine, so warm, so soft, so fragrant. I wanted to wake her up and lose myself in her hands, kiss her whole body, feel her around me, hear her moan in pleasure. I didn´t, of course. I kept my hands securely behind my head lest I touch her and interrupted her needed rest.

When Bella woke up she was very uncertain about my reaction to the previous night, it made me feel a little guilty but most of all very amused. I teased her a little. We briefly talked about tears, her dream, the fact that this time the bed had taken the worst part instead of her – she hadn´t even noticed it.

She prepared her breakfast and ate. She seemed ravenous.

It turned out that she actually wanted to go to college. I was giddy, I found that now that it was evident we could do this safely I was in no hurry for Bella to be changed. I could give her everything now.

"I really do want a little more time being human." She said running a hand across my chest. "I have not had enough."

"For _this_?" Ah! Not college after all. "Sex was the key all along?" One-tracked mind, indeed. "Why didn't I think of that? I could have saved myself a lot of arguments." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, probably." She laughed.

"You are _so _human," And I loved that.

"I know."

"We're going to Dartmouth? Really?" No mater the reason, Bella was going to college!

"I'll probably fail out in one semester." She said. Nonsense.

"I'll tutor you. You're going to love college." _I_ was going to love college.

We made plans. It was a lovely immediate future. The cleaning crew arrived and we played a movie – Bella adorably refused to go out.

When we were alone again I prepared some lunch for her, she ate greedily.

"This is getting out of hand," She observed.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon—burn off the calories?" I asked, I´d rather we made love but perhaps she wanted to do something else.

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories." She said mischievously.

"And what was that?" I asked, completely aware of her meaning.

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left—"

I could not let her finish. I was out of my mind with longing, I needed her.

**Bella**

Edward dropped me on the bed and stood before me looking menacingly at me, it made my blood boil with lust.

"Take your clothes off." He _ordered. _I could not believe my ears, but, I. loved. it.

"Fast or slow?" I smiled innocently at him. Edward growled softly and I felt like attacking him.

"A tease, are you?" He smiled crookedly at me. "Slowly, of course." Wow, he would eternally take my breath away.

"No… not a tease. That´s you, my husband." I purred unfastening the first button of my dress.

"I like the sound of that…" he said, absorbedly following my fingers.

"Yes, I imagine you do." Edward nodded and licked his lips. That was far from his usually tightly controlled expressions. He was eager, I was thrilled.

"Mmm… is this slow enough?" I asked. He gasped at my very obvious attempt of seduction. Apparently he liked it. His fiery eyes found mine and smiled.

"Perfect" His delicious velvet voice a little rough.

I was now only in my snow-white lace lingerie, dying of anticipation for his next move.

"You´re sweating" Edward whispered. Staring hungrily at a drop of sweat that ran down my throat to the valley between my breasts. God! I loved this side of him.

"Yes." I sighed. "It´s awfully hot in here without your hands on me." He growled loudly and in a second was ripping my underwear and kissing me urgently.

Edward pinned my hands above my head with one of his and kissed my lips furiously but briefly. He released his grip, giving my hands a soft pat that clearly indicated I was not to lower them.

He ran his lips and tongue over my collarbone, humming his delight as he reached my nipples and I moaned loudly. I felt his cock twitch against my leg and my breathing altogether lost its rhythm.

His mouth continued down my ribs, my belly, my navel… I was dying to dig my fingers in his hair, but I wanted to please him so I left my hands where they were. I could not prevent my body to wiggle and tremble, or to moan and pant under his ministrations. But when I felt his lips gently graze my pubis I snapped my head up.

"N no…" I stuttered, absolutely out of breath.

He looked bewildered. "Why?" he croaked. He must have seen the embarrassment on my face because his eyes softened and he leaned the side of his head on my inner thigh.

"Bella, I will not do anything you don´t want me to, but I really wish to taste you." I wanted him to, badly. I had actually dreamt about it, but I was still hesitant. His eyes pleaded with me and I thought of how much I wanted to taste him too, that first time had been over too soon.

"O.K. but I´m next." I said, feeling the blush heat my face and biting my bottom lip.

"Bella.." Edward started to protest.

"That´s the deal, Edward, take it or leave it" I said arching defiantly an eyebrow. God let him take it!

"You are incorrigible!"

"Yes, and you love me anyways…" I said smugly.

"You have no idea."

I wanted to object this last statement but I felt lips on me and my mind went blank. He moaned, sending vibrations through me. It was already too intense.

"So soft… Mmm… delicious…" he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Ah! Edward! Ah! God! Uhng…"

"Is this O.K. love? He murmured against my skin and slipped two fingers inside me. My hips buckled toward him.

"Uhng … yes…" I breathed.

Edward circled my clit with his tongue and stroke my insides with his fingers, sending wave after wave of heavenly electricity through me, I was incapable of any coherent thought other than "Don´t stop, don´t stop". Then I exploded, entirely consumed by pleasure, I heard a faraway voice calling for Edward, my own voice I realized, as I gradually descended to earth.

I lazily opened my eyes to find his peering at me with so much love I almost cried.

"Hey" I said and smiled.

"Thank you" He whispered, still leaning on my thigh.

"Silly Vampire. Do you have any idea of how that felt?" I asked unable to suppress my grin or my hands from running through his hair.

"You were very eloquent, my love." He smiled exultant.

"Conceited!" I blushed.

"Very. I am limitlessly proud of being you husband and having the honor of bringing you that much pleasure …Mmm …that blush is going to be the end of me."

"Come… it´s my turn now."

**Reviews are enormously appreciated… your opinion matters a great deal to me!**


	5. Chapter 5, Isle Esme, Liberated

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight … **

************************

**Solar Flare**

**Isle Esme**

**Liberated**

**Edward**

Her taste! Mmm … Freesia and a hint of the ocean. Delectable.

How to put in words the perfect sense of completion I felt with her taste on my tongue. Having this with Bella was absolutely wondrous, God! To taste her this way, without it representing any risk for her life -I didn´t for a moment remember her blood or forget my strength-. I think I could live of her moist arousal.

And her voice! Bella made the most bewitching sounds when gripped by passion.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Don´t stop, don´t stop, don´t stop, don´t stop, Oh! honey don´t stop..." She panted sultrily.

Of course I wouldn´t stop. I was not sure if I could have stopped had she asked me to. Well, most likely I would have, using a great deal of determination. I was so delighted she had allowed me this. I felt utterly grateful for her trust, her love and her desire.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Edward, don't stop … Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward….Mmm…" She moaned.

I was mad with lust as I felt her climax around my fingers, releasing her luscious moisture on my hand. Her undeniable and unrestrained pleasure increased my need tenfold. I just rested my face on her thigh, not ready to surrender the proximity of her scent.

"Hey" she breathed, looking at me in absolute wonder.

"Thank you."

"Silly Vampire. Do you have any idea of how that felt?" She inquired, loving, teasing, happy, gifting me with the touch of her hands.

"You were very eloquent, my love." I said.

"Conceited!" She chastised me weakly, and blushed alluringly.

"Very." I granted. "I am limitlessly proud of being your husband and having the honor of bringing you that much pleasure … Mmm … that blush is going to be the end of me."

"Come… it´s my turn now." She purred.

"You called me ´honey´ … again" I remembered. I moved to her side.

"I did?" She asked languidly, resting her head on her hand.

"Yes."

"O.K… So?"

"Bella, have you not noticed that you only ever call me by my name?" I traced her face with my fingertips.

"Your name is the most beautiful word I can think of." She said honestly, looking at me wide eyed. "Edward…" She tried. "See? Beautiful!" She declared and kissed my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "I liked it." I stated.

"Hmm… O.K. … When did I-?" She mused, trying to remember.

"The first night we spent here, while we made love, and a few minutes ago…" I interrupted, winking at her.

She blushed, casted her eyes down and bit her lip, fighting a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said too soon, her grin breaking free on her beautifully flushed face.

"Your face says otherwise, love." I coaxed her.

"It´s just that … well, it must have come to me because of your taste." She said hurriedly.

"My taste?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes… you taste like honey."

"I taste like honey?" I repeated.

"Yeah…" She sighed, "and flowers and sun and something spicy… sort of, it´s hard to describe." She said caressing my face. "Why do you sound so dubious? You tell me all the time that you like the way _I_ taste… and smell…"

"Freesia. But you´re human, it´s different."

"Obviously not." She sighed again. "I can´t believe you didn´t know it, or that I´ve never told you before … You taste exactly like your scent."

"If you have always known this very non-embarrassing fact, why did you blush just now?"

"Um… it´s stronger in some parts of you…" she said, looking at me and biting her lip, blushing deeper.

"Oh!" I could not keep from laughing loudly. One minute, she was a seductress, the next a very self-conscious girl.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen; you have the most remarkably unique mixture of beauty, charm, vulnerability and strength I have encountered in my long existence… _A_llow me to say, this …" I said stroking her sex with one finger, collecting her wetness and licking it greedily.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

"… tastes better that your blood." I finished.

Bella attacked me. Kissing me fiercely, running her hands all over my body. I let her do as she pleased. Stroking me with her tongue here and there and murmuring from time to time, "mmm… spices … flowers…" "Yes, honey…" "Sun… warm… mmm" whatever that meant. I was past the point of comprehension, the pleasure was maddening, engulfing, almost too much, or so I had thought, until her lips found my cock and she swirled her blazing tongue around me.

I hissed and moaned, and then Bella took me in her mouth. I grunted nonstop, I could not help myself, her mouth felt gloriously hot on my skin.

For some time, I just let myself feel, be devastated by this sensation, the remnants of my control only focused on not moving harshly against her. Other than that, my mind had deserted me. Feeling her, seeing her do that to me was beyond sensual, to the physical pleasure was added the thrill of her evident enjoyment. I could smell her renewed excitement, and see in her eyes the unconditional love she felt for me.

"AH! Ah… Bella… mmm…uhng! uhng! uhng! uhng!... oh! Bella… God! Oh God!... I´m …uhng! I´m coming love, move …" I panted.

She slightly shook her head no and continued to pleasure me, gripped my hips firmly with both hands and moaned. Powerless to stop her I growled and I still myself as I came, calling for her.

When the last aftershocks of pleasure passed, she released me and trailed her way back to my lips with hot openmouthed kisses.

"Mmm … I love you so much…" She said.

I sighed contented. "As I love you." I whispered.

A short time later we made love, slowly, sweetly as the setting sun painted everything gold and red.

I felt free, as if a burden had been lifted of my shoulders. Not being able to be everything Bella needed had been a nightmare, now I knew I could definitely give her all she asked of me.

Bella dozed off while I prepared dinner for her. Smoked salmon, citrusy asparagus and risotto, and for dessert, a fast version of Tiramisu – Bella was so tired lately that I didn´t think the caffeine could affect her too much tonight, but if it did… well, we could think of a few activities: stargazing, lovemaking, swimming, lovemaking, sandcastle building, lovemaking, crab hunting, lovemaking, storytelling next to a bonfire, lovemaking next to a bonfire … Mmm yes, the list was long, indeed.

************************

**Sorry, short chapter! But there´s more to come…**

**Review pretty-please! I´m already addicted to reviews **_**almost**_** as much as I´m addicted to Twilight, they make me truly happy, like spending even a single day on an island with a sparkling, bronze hair, amber-eyed vampire.**


	6. Chapter 6 Isle Esme, Poetry is You

**The fantastic world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Poem 14, to Pablo Neruda.**

* * *

**Solar Flare**

**Isle Esme**

**Poetry is you.**

**Bella**

"Mmm, Edward that was delicious…" I sighed.

"I figured you´d appreciate a break from all the eggs." he whispered, caressing my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to go back to bed?" he said tenderly and my heart went wild. "I mean to rest, love, it´s late," He added, dazzling me with his most beautiful crooked smile.

"No, I´m not tired." I said, stifling a yawn. He chuckled.

"Ok. What would you like to do?" he asked, gazing into my eyes fixedly, his smile unwavering.

"How about a short stroll down the beach, watch the stars, talk… Mmm… a little love… What?" He was looking funnily at me.

"It seems than _you_ can read my mind. I was just listing activities while I made dinner… and that was very much what I thought I´d like to do."

"Well, great minds think alike."

"Indeed" He said mischievously.

The night was warm but Edward insisted on bringing a blanket for me. We walked slowly, enjoying the sea breeze, and the calming sounds of the tide. The moon was yet to make its appearance and the endless amount of visible stars was awe inspiring.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Talk to me."

"Ok. About what?"

"Mmm… anything. I love your voice, I just want to hear you."

He paused, cradled my face in his hands, looked into my eyes for a moment, and bent down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. Too soon his lips left mine and we resumed walking as Edward began to speak.

"_You play every day with the light of the universe.  
Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and in water.  
You are more than this little white head I clasp  
like a cluster between my hands each day._

"_You resembled no-one since I love you.  
Let me lay you down among yellow garlands.  
Who writes your name with letters of smoke among the southern stars?  
Ah, let me remember you as you were then, when you did not yet exist._

"_Suddenly the wind howls and bangs against my closed window.  
The sky is a net curdled with somber fish.  
All the winds end up here, all of them.  
The rain undresses._

"_The birds pass by, running away.  
The wind. The wind.  
I can struggle only against the strength of men.  
The storm swirls dark leaves around  
and sets free all the boats that last night were moored to the sky._

"_You are here. Ah, you do not run away.  
You will respond to me to the last cry.  
Curl up next to me as if you were afraid.  
Even though from time to time a strange shadow crossed your eyes._

"_Now, now too, little one, you bring me honeysuckles,  
and even your breasts are perfumed.  
While the sad wind gallops, killing butterflies,  
I love you, and my happiness takes a bite from your plum-shaped mouth._

"_How much it must have hurt you getting used to me,  
to my lonely and savage soul, to my name that everybody drives away.  
We've seen, many times, the bright star burn as it kisses our eyes,  
And over our heads, twilights untwist in twirling fans._

"_My words rained upon you, caressing you.  
I've loved for so long your body of sunned mother-of-pearl.  
I even believe you the owner of the universe.  
From the mountains I'll bring you happy flowers, __copihues_,_  
dark hazels, and wild baskets of kisses.  
I want to do with you  
what spring does with cherry trees."_

"That´s so beautiful Edward! What´s it called?"

"Yes, I think so too, that was Pablo Neruda´s Poem 14. He was a Chilean writer, so that was a translation, the original is much better." His smooth fingers wiped away the tears that ran freely down my cheeks.

"Do you know it in Spanish?"

"Yes."

"Recite it to me"

"Really?"

"Please"

He sighed deeply and begun.

"_Juegas todos los días con la luz del universo.  
Sutil visitadora, llegas en la flor y en el agua.  
Eres más que esta blanca cabecita que aprieto  
como un racimo entre mis manos cada día._

"_A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo.  
Déjame tenderte entre guirnaldas amarillas.  
Quién escribe tu nombre con letras de humo entre las estrellas del sur?  
Ah déjame recordarte como eras entonces cuando aún no existías._

"_De pronto el viento aúlla y golpea mi ventana cerrada.  
El cielo es una red cuajada de peces sombríos.  
Aquí vienen a dar todos los vientos, todos.  
Se desviste la lluvia._

"_Pasan huyendo los pájaros.  
El viento. El viento.  
Yo solo puedo luchar contra la fuerza de los hombres.  
El temporal arremolina hojas oscuras  
y suelta todas las barcas que anoche amarraron al cielo._

"_Tú estás aquí. Ah tú no huyes  
Tú me responderás hasta el último grito.  
Ovíllate a mi lado como si tuvieras miedo.  
Sin embargo alguna vez corrió una sombra extraña por tus ojos._

"_Ahora, ahora también, pequeña, me traes madreselvas,  
y tienes hasta los senos perfumados.  
Mientras el viento triste galopa matando mariposas  
yo te amo, y mi alegría muerde tu boca de ciruela. _

"_Cuanto te habrá dolido acostumbrarte a mí,  
a mi alma sola y salvaje, a mi nombre que todos ahuyentan.  
Hemos visto arder tantas veces el lucero besándonos los ojos  
y sobre nuestras cabezas destorcerse los crepúsculos en abanicos girantes. _

"_Mis palabras llovieron sobre ti acariciándote.  
Amé desde hace tiempo tu cuerpo de nácar soleado.  
Hasta te creo dueña del universo.  
Te traeré de las montañas flores alegres, copihues,  
avellanas oscuras, y cestas silvestres de besos.  
Quiero hacer contigo  
lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos."_

"That was just… so sexy…" I said a little breathless.

"You like me speaking Spanish, love?" he asked sultrily.

"Mmm… yes… you sound grrr…" I giggled. "Wonder how you sound in French…"

"Tu dois faire que demander de moi quelque chosa et je te la donnerai… tu es mon âme, je t´aime… tu es ma vie…"

"Mmm… I´m gonna have to learn french… I´d love to understand what you just said …"

"Oh ! ne t´inquiète pas! Ce rien que tu ne sais pas …" he murmured.

I slipped my hands under his shirt and caressed his abdomen, his waist, he shuddered and kissed me with abandon.

"Je veux faire l`amour avec toi, tout le time… tu es si belle… si douce… je ne peux pas croire que tu es mien…" He sighed.

"Oh Edward! …make love to me …"

"Hmm… I thought you didn´t speak French…" He chuckled.

"I don´t… why?"

"I guess I could tell you while I make love to you…"

"Mmhmm… sounds perfect…" I breathed.

Edward continued to kiss my lips, _ask me for anything and it`s yours_, my neck… _you are my soul_, my collarbone, the rise of my breast… _you are my life_, – he ripped my blouse and bra- my nipples… _I want to make love with you_, my shorts and panties were gone in an instant… _all the time_, his fingers found my wet center, _Mmm Bella… you are so beautiful_, he caressed me insistently… _so soft_, he slipped a finger inside me, _I can`t believe you`re mine…_

"Yes… I`m yours…" I moaned as he dropped to his knees and kissed my belly.

"You have no idea how much I want you… need you… my beautiful wife…"

Before I could answer, his tongue found my clit and I lost all capacity for coherent thoughts. Leisurely, tenderly, Edward stroked me. Each pass of velvet tongue spiraling me into heaven.

"Oh! Oh! Please… Edward! Oh! Please!..." I´m not sure of what I was begging for, but Edward seemed to understand my body better than me.

Edward gently pushed a finger inside me, then another, curling them a little as he started to stroke me from inside. My knees shook from the pleasure and he swiftly laid me down on the sand. He continued licking and stroking and my orgasm unrelentingly assaulted me in warm waves of bliss.

"Yes, love… so beautiful… you are so exquisite when you come undone like this… I could watch your pleasure forever…" Edward´s voice was a bit rough.

**Edward**

"Come, Edward, honey. Come inside me," Bella whispered and I obeyed.

As I slipped inside of her she gasped in pleasure and I moan. I could feel every pulse of her heart vibrating around me. Moving within her felt as incredible as the first time: the heat, the silkiness, the tightness of her flesh surrounding me. She was so soft and delicate and my own flesh was so hard that I couldn´t quite fathom the effect it had on me. It was entirely too intense. And so perfect.

I felt myself nearing the edge so I sneaked my hand between us to caress her clitoris. Almost immediately I felt her inner walls start to flutter.

"Yes! Like that… Oh! Edward…" she moaned.

"I … oh God! I love you… ung! Bella… so good my love… mmm…" I mumbled incoherently.

We came chanting our names so softly that our voices could have been easily confused with the wind. I wrapped Bella with the blanket and we settle for stargazing. Bella, looking up the night sky and I counting the stars reflected on her eyes.

She was incomparably beautiful.

"_¿Que es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía... eres tú." _I said, quoting Becquer.

**I know it´s a little fluffy but it was the mood… hope you enjoyed it…**

**My French is pretty basic, so… feel free to PM me with corrections… I´ll be eternally grateful.**

**That last bit of poetry is a fragment of a poem of Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer and roughly translated it means: **_**"What is poetry? And you ask me? Poetry… is you."**_

**Poem 14 of Neruda was translated by me, not Edward… so I hope it makes as much sense in English as it does in Spanish… I tried my best I swear… (Spanish is my first language after all)**

**I know I should have tried for something local, in Portuguese or something… but I really like that poem for them… it´s so Edward!**

_**Solar Flare**_** has been visited by almost 2000 readers and only a few kind souls have reviewed **** It´s very important to me to know your opinion… it really brightens my day!!! Happy writers make better writers, people!!**

**Review please! If you do, Edward will whisper love poems in your ear… **


End file.
